Illogical
by Amaratta
Summary: Things seemed to wrap themselves up in a good way after Trigon was defeated, but one thing still doesn't make sense in Raven's mind. RobRae Oneshot


**Illogical  
**by Amaratta

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: I welcome all kind of reviews and you can review everything e.g. title, summary, rate, genre, plot (or lack thereof), grammars, choice of words, anything but the pairing. Enough said.

* * *

The night was still young yet the Titans had excused themselves back to their respective rooms as they were all wasted. After all, one was supposed to be exhausted after the final battle against the most feared inter-dimensional demon, Trigon.

Raven, however, was standing on the rooftop, watching the dark sky. For the first time in her life, her future was unclear to her. She could write her own story with a fresh start when fate didn't seem to exist anymore. Still, it left her feeling how purposeless her life was. Up until now, she had one goal, and one goal only, to defeat her father, and now that it was done, she didn't know which path to take or where it would lead.

Yet, those weren't all the reasons why she was still up. There was still another question that she needed answer yet didn't seem to find the right one. It concerned the final battle against Trigon and something in between.

Her muscles tensed once she felt a presence of another person on the rooftop, but she relaxed once she recognized it as her leader, Robin. She never had trouble distinguishing his aura from others', and it had been much easier after her mind melted with his. It was also why she wasn't afraid to say that she knew him best of all Titans. That was why she wasn't surprised when he appeared there.

Though Raven didn't turn to his direction to show that she had acknowledged his presence, Robin still realized that she had already noticed him. So he paced slowly to her side and looked up to the velvet sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied the sorceress. "And I guess it's more beautiful now when I know it won't be the last."

Robin smiled softly at her reply. Then he turned to stare at his company when he realized her voice wasn't in its usual monotone. He observed how beautiful her voice was and wondered why she had never used it before tonight.

"You're still thinking about the battle?"

"And you aren't?" she countered.

A dry chuckle escaped his lips when he heard her reply.

"The end of the world isn't something you can easily forget," he stated. "I don't even know how our friends manage to sleep so soundly after such a terrible ordeal we have all been through."

The cold wind blew past them both, so Raven held her cloak tighter to her body. She had yet to return to her room, so she was still wearing the white cloak she wore in the battle and her hair still reached to her waist.

"I'm glad they do," Raven commented. "The last thing I want is for them to have lost their innocents."

Robin nodded as he understood what she was saying. PTSD would be the last thing he wanted for his friends for he knew how horrible it could be and how it could turn one's life upside down. After all, wasn't that the reason why he became Robin at the first place?

"It turned out okay, didn't it? They were all their usual gleeful selves even after they all seen Armageddon," he stated. "And I wasn't talking about a movie with Bruce Willis."

The half demon couldn't help but smiled at the Boy Wonder's joke.

"In a way, it did," she agreed. "But something still doesn't make sense to me."

"What?"

For the first time since Robin made an appearance, Raven turned to meet him in the eyes.

"Why did you come to find me?"

The leader of the Teen Titans could only blink. The question struck him as unexpected for he thought it was something she would never need to ask.

"You still have to ask?" he wondered.

She pursed her lips tight and nodded firmly. Then she explained, "I know you'd do the same for Starfire, Cyborg or even Beast Boy. You might do it for a total stranger too, if you felt the urge."

Robin frowned. For some reasons, he didn't like where Raven was going even though he had to admit that she didn't exaggerate even for one bit.

"However," she continued, ignoring his look, "whenever you need to make an important decision, you always choose what best for the team and for the city we swore to protect, not what satisfied your hero complex."

"I don't have a hero complex!" he objected.

"Yeah, right, and I'm not half demon," Raven rolled her eyes upward. "Anyway, that's the reason why I have to ask you why you followed me down there."

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"

Robin could feel Raven's frustration when things didn't go the way she planned. It was plausible for her to think that he was playing stupid, but the truth was he wasn't. Yet, Raven was still patient enough to explain:

"The Teen Titans were the last line of defense against the end of all mortals. As its leader, you were supposed to come up with the best strategy to make sure Trigon would never win, which means you had to stay in the battle to conduct the team. So I would've understood if you'd got to send someone else to search for me or given up the hope entirely, but I can't see why you chose to join forces with Slade and search for me yourself."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the moment," he pointed.

Shaking her head, Raven sighed. "It might, but it still wasn't like you."

"Then what should I have done to be like me?"

Knitting her brows, the sorceress replied, "Normally, you would've done whatever deemed necessary to bring down a villain. You would've stood your ground and fought to the finish or even sacrificed yourself. You wouldn't have just left your teammates to fight a battle alone, knowing that they didn't have a chance to win."

"You're right, I wouldn't have," he agreed. "Then again, I knew what my teammates are capable of, so I could trust them with the fate of the earth. I knew as long as they were alive, Trigon could never conquer."

"That doesn't mean they didn't need all the help they could get," Raven pointed.

"I don't think I would've done them any good if I'd stayed," the masked hero confessed. "I could've held them down."

"You know that's not true. Even without special powers, you're still the greatest fighter I've ever met. We named you our leader for a reason."

"That's not what I'm talking about," he noted quietly.

"Then tell me what is," she demanded.

He looked at her considerately before he stated calmly, "If I had stayed, I would have been too worried about you to concentrate on the battle at hand."

"You could have sent Cyborg, Starfire or Beast Boy to look for me," she argued, stating her previous ground.

"I needed to see it with my very own eyes whether it was just another cruel trick from Slade for I knew I wouldn't believe anyone else if they say it was," he said solemnly. "At that point, I couldn't trust anyone, not with my hope to see you again. If I sent someone else, and, God forbid, you really couldn't be saved, I would blame it on that person, and I might as well punish them for something they weren't responsible for."

For once, Raven was speechless. So Robin took that chance to continue:

"I admit that it wasn't a clever move and that it could have cost the future of the word, but you're my reason for fighting and my hope to carry on. Without those, I wouldn't know why I should even bother. So I'm sorry I'm not a hero you expect me to be, but I don't regret what I have done. I know you asked me to let you go, but I can't. You're too important to me to lose."

Raven wasn't quite sure what she should say in return or what she should do next, so all she could do at that moment was to look into her leader's masked eyes. Being an empath, she had no need to look into his eyes to realize he had been completely honest, yet she still wished he wasn't wearing that mask.

Though it was dark, Robin could still tell from the look in Raven's violet eyes that she was contemplating something. To him that look of hers always made her look like a confused child, so he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Then what do you suppose me to do about that?" she asked.

Robin gazed at Raven meaningfully. Determination shone in his expression.

"Love me."

**The End**


End file.
